AKU LELAKIMU
by dia.redvelvet92
Summary: Luhan kesal pada Yifan yang mendadak seminggu ini selalu muncul dihadapannya dengan tak terduga. Namun keduanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bila mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Kris-Han (GS)


Kris-Han

(GS), Author kumat, cerita gaje

Gak suka pair, jangan baca

"KAU!"  
Mata rusa itu mendelik tajam kala namja jangkung berambut pirang gelap yang mendadak menjadi bayangannya seminggu terakhir ini sedang berdiri tegak di depannya. Dengan malas Luhan segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Meski berusaha bergerak tanpa suara karena mereka sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan, namun kekesalan Luhan yang semakin memuncak karena namja yang dia sebut ' _si pengganggu'_ ini tak berhenti memandanginya, membuatnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku di ujung meja hingga ambruk dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik. Berkali-kali Luhan menundukkan kepala sebagai isyarat permintaan maaf pada beberapa orang yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam karena konsentrasi mereka terganggu akibat ulah kedua manusia ini.

"Berhenti mengikutiku atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!" Desis Luhan berbahaya pada namja pirang itu saat melangkah menjauh dari perpustakaan.

Bukannya mengikuti instruksi Luhan, namja itu justru menyamakan langkahnya disamping Luhan, membuat gadis berambut _brunette_ panjang itu menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada si namja jangkung, berkat kedua kaki panjangnya dengan mudah kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Luhan.

"Ya! Wu Yifan! Kau memang benar-benar..."  
"Benar-benar tampan." Sebuah seringaian tipis tercetak di wajah tampan namja yang dipanggil Wu Yifan. Luhan yang menghentikan langkahnya bergidik ngeri menyadari hawa tak biasa yang menguar dari tubuh jangkung Yifan. Selangkah Yifan begerak maju, selangkah pula Luhan bergerak mundur. Hingga punggung mungil Luhan menabrak tembok koridor yang dingin ,tak membuat Yifan berhenti menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka yang semakin sempit.

"A..apa...yang kau...lakukan?" Lirih Luhan terbata saat berusaha menyembunyikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan mungkin saja bisa Yifan dengar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Yifan malah balik bertanya seiring seringaian berbahaya semakin jelas terlihat diwajah sempurnannya. Sebelah alis tebal Yifan terangkat, mata tajamnya menatap lekat kedua mata rusa Luhan. Mengikis jarak keduanya yang semakin dekat. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

Entah bisikan setan mana yang membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Yifan yang semakin jelas terasa. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yifan juga semakin jelas Luhan hirup. Dan suara kekehan kecil Yifan juga semakin jelas Luhan dengar.

Tunggu!

Kekehan Yifan?

Seketika Luhan membelalakan matanya. Dan demi semua naga bergigi tajam yang ada di cina, ingin rasanya Luhan menoyor muka tampan, ah ralat, muka mesum namja yang berdiri di depannya karena seenak pantat bohai(?) Tao *siap-siap ditimpuk Tao-abaikan* ,tangan kekar Yifan telah sukses membuat rambut brunett panjang milik Luhan tergerai dengan indahnya.

"Lain kali pakai pulpen mu sendiri kalau hanya untuk mengikat rambut keritingmu ini, nona rusa" kata yifan disela kekehannya tanpa merubah posisi awal mereka.  
"Hanya pulpen?" Lirih Luhan penuh nada kecewa.  
"Jadi kau mengakui tak hanya satu benda milikku yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja ada padamu?"  
"Memang ada?"  
"Banyak!"  
"Apa?"  
"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Yifan kembali mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Membuat Luhan harus menelan kembali kata-kata yang sempat tertahan dikerongkongannya.

Seolah tak ingin kembali jatuh kelubang yang sama, kedua tangan mungil Luhan mendorong kuat dada Yifan hingga bergerak mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Yifan yang masih diam di posisinya, menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

Di kantin.

"Ada apa denganmu ,Lu? Lihat penampilanmu berantakan sekali" Tanya _yeoja_ mungil ber-eyeliner cukup tebal yang duduk lebih awal di bangku panjang sudut kantin. Luhan urung menjawab justru menyamankan duduknya disamping yeoja ber-eyeliner itu dan menyambar jus miliknya dengan rakus.

"Kau lebih mirip gelandangan wanita yang tak menyentuh minuman selama seminggu ,Lu" Celetuk namja bertelinga caplang, Chanyeol yang duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, si yeoja ber-eyeliner.

"Tutup mulutmu , _Dobby!_. Aku begini juga karena sahabat _naga-mu_ yang..."

"Ya! Luhan, memang apa yang dilakukan Yifan- _hyung_ padamu? Apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu? Dia menyakitimu?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat Chanyeol memotong ucapannya dengan celotehan khasnya.

"Kalau dia bukan kekasihmu, sudah ku cakar habis muka konyolnya dengan kuku-kuku panjang ku" Bisik Luhan tepat didepan telinga Bakhyun yang langsung membalas dengan cara yang sama setelah selesai membantu merapikan penampilang Luhan.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau ,Lu. Kau tahu kita punya pemikiran yang sama"

"Ya! Kalian berdua, apa yang sedang kalian gosipkan saat ini?" Keduanya mendelik tajam dan langsung membuat namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata ini ciut nyali. Namun ketika pandangannya beralih ke dekat pintu kantin, senyuman konyol kembali mengembang di wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Tak hanya menyebalkan, kekasihmu ini ternyata juga kurang waras, Baek" Ucap Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun  
"Kau tahu, Baek, aku yakin tak lama lagi Rusa galak ini akan berhenti mengganggu kencan kita. Wah, _hyung_ ku memang jenius"

"Ya! Apa kau baru saja mengataiku, Park Chanyeol" Protes Luhan yang tak diindahkan oleh namja caplang ini.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol-ah?"  
"Kau penasaran,Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sementara Chanyeol menunjuk arah belakang Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Bakhyun dan Luhan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan menoleh kebelakang.

Tepat di samping pintu masuk kantin,seorang namja blasteran china-kanada yang tak lain adalah Yifan, tengah berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri menenteng gitar akustik yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan luwes mengalunkan nada lembut yang telak menyita perhatian seluruh penjuru kantin. Hingga suara serak-beratnya melantukan lirik lagu romantis yang membuat hati gadis manapun luluh karenanya.

 _Datanglah bila engkau menangis  
Ceritakan semua yang engkau mau  
Percaya padaku  
Aku lelakimu_

 _Mungkin pelukku tak sehangat senja  
Ucapku tak menghapus air mata  
Tapi ku disini  
Sebagai lelakimu_

Rona merah muda begitu jelas terlihat di kedua pipi Luhan saat Yifan berlutut dihadapannya tanpa menghentikan lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Dan jangan tanyakan ekspresi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Keduanya menatap Yifan tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

 _Akulah yang tetap memelukmu erat_  
 _Saat kau berpikir mungkinkah berpaling_

 _Akulah yang nanti menenangkan badai_

 _Agar tetap tegar kau berjalan nanti_

 _(Aku Lelakimu - Virzha Idol)_

"Kau lancang membawa pergi milikku yang paling berharga tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya"  
"A..apa..maksudmu?" Luhan tak kuasa menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat tangan besar Yifan menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Luhan dan membimbingnya menyentuh dada Yifan.  
"Apa kau merasakan ruang kosong disini? Kau yang telah mencurinya, Lu"  
"Me..mencuri..ap..." Ucapan Luhan tertahan ditenggorokannya begitu saja ketika Yifan berdiri dan ikut menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Ck, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau tidak pernah melihat seorang _namja_ tampan sepertiku menyatakan cinta padamu?"  
"Ya..Ya! Wu Yifan mesum! siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuhku ,eoh?" Pekik Luhan yang justru membalas pelukan Yifan lebih erat.  
"Ck..masih saja bertingkah. Kau akan menyukai yang satu itu" Yifan menyeringai di balik pelukannya.  
"Ya! Wu Yifan!"  
"Berhentilah bergerak Lu, kau tahu kau ini berat. Jika aku melepaskanmu sekarang maka akan ku pastikan pantatmu mencium lantai dengan mesra" Ancam Yifan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya saat Luhan tak berhenti bergerak minta dilepaskan.  
"Kalau begitu jangan dilepaskan. Dasar naga bodoh, meyebalkan, mesum, konyol!"  
"Setidaknya ucapkan juga kata tampan dan kerennya"  
"Tidak mau"

"Lalu kenapa masih menempel padaku?"  
"Biar saja. Ada masalah?"  
"Tentu saja sangat bermasalah"  
"Ya!"  
" _Saranghae Luhan-ah_ "  
" _Nado._."

"Ya! Sampai kapan kalian berdua saling menempel seperti itu. Setidaknya sadarlah dimana posisi kalian saat ini" Suara nyaring Chanyeol berhasil membuat sepasang kekasih baru ini saling melepaskan diri * _bahasa apa ini, thor*_

"Kau mau aku peluk juga? Kemari.." Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol yang mendadak bergidik ngeri.  
"Hentikan ,Lu. Kau membuat nyawaku berada di ujung tanduk " Chanyeol berucap asal dengan menatap Yifan dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum tawa renyah pecah dari meja sudut kantin.

Selanjutnya dua couple itu kembali berceloteh seperti biasa.

END

 _ **Dan tamat dengan tak elitnya.**_  
 _ **Maafkan saya.. #bow  
ini pair kaporit saya  
jangan di bash yak  
nah kalo lago yang nyempil di situ itu juga lagi jadi kaporit saya *gak nanya*  
ya sudah gitu aja deh**_

 _ **sampai jumpa di kelanjutan SUNFLOWER**_


End file.
